


The RomCom Gift

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Christmas Movie, Day 7, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully watches Mulder unwrap his gift. Takes place right after “How The Ghosts Stole Christmas” and Scully already unwrapped her present.Sequel to my other work “I’m Offering You The World”.





	The RomCom Gift

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart’s Philes’ Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 7: Xmas Movie

Scully watches Mulder open his gift. His face breaks into a wide grin once the torn wrapping fell away.  
“Why do I feel like this present benefits you more than it does me?” He palms it, staring at the VHS cover of a grinning Sandra Bullock lifted off her feet by a smiling Bill Pullman beside a train stop. He tears off the plastic wrap. “You actually bought me _While_ _You_ _Were_ _Sleeping_?” Scully shrugs.  
“You seemed bummed out when Blockbuster didn’t have it in stock to rent the last time we had movie night.”  
“I told you it’s an underrated RomCom. Thank you, Scully. So…are you planning to head out to your mom’s now?”  
“Firm call time is 0600 for everyone to be beside the Christmas tree ready to unwrap presents. I still feel too wired and high strung from last night’s events to drive a couple hours in snowy conditions.”  
“Okay, well how about…” Mulder trails off and gestures with the VHS in his right hand towards the VCR. Scully smiles.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” she answers in a shy tone, I’ll leave after the movie ends. That should give me more than enough time to make it to Mom’s.”  
“Well, you better get comfortable, Scully. It’s nearly a two-hour movie.” She sheds off her jacket and boots, placing them at the end of the sofa. Meanwhile, Mulder turns on his VCR and inserts the tape. He hands Scully the VCR remote control noticing her festive toe socks covering her feet.  
“Nice socks.”  
“It’s a Scully Christmas Eve tradition. It’s a requirement when you step over the threshold of the Scully residence.”  
“Really?”  
“No. I was just feeling festive and needed socks.” Mulder couldn’t tell whether Scully was joking until he looked up and saw her playful smirk.  
“Haha. You’re a riot, Scully. Just start up the movie. I’m going to see what I can rummage in my kitchen in terms of snacks and drinks.”  
“I’d appreciate not getting food poisoning today of all holidays, Mulder.”  
“You’re on a roll, Scully. Causing me to get stitches; I’m laughing so hard,” he replies in a deadpan tone. Scully snickers and hits the play button on the remote control, peers over to see Mulder still rummaging, and decides to let the tape play through the previews of upcoming and straight-to-video movies. By the time Mulder returns with a bowlful of popcorn and 2 cups of egg nog, Scully has laid herself down on the couch with his Afghan blanket on top of her. She bends her knees to make room for him on the sofa, but he shakes his head. Instead, Mulder opts to sit down on the floor, his back leaning against the foot of the couch, the popcorn bowl placed beside him where she could also reach. She focuses on the movie as the opening credits roll while “This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)” song play in the background. She reaches for some popcorn, her fingers brushing against his in the process. He says something about how he never actually caught the first few minutes of the movie on cable. She hums in acknowledgement sinking herself deeper into his couch munching on a popcorn. Perhaps the night finally caught up to her, or the fact that she felt cozy wrapped in a Mulder-scented blanket and in his presence, but she drifts to sleep as Sandra Bullock’s character Lucy mentions about her Prince Charming giving her the world.

 


End file.
